


Steamy

by novacayne



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Captain Levi, F/M, Rivaille - Freeform, Rivaille ackerman - Freeform, Steamy, heichou - Freeform, lance corporal levi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacayne/pseuds/novacayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Levi mistakenly walks into the women's shower stalls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy

“Ahh.” 

You sighed as the pleasantly warm water of the shower hit your face. It had been a very long day and you were filthy from being outside all day long. It felt wonderful to get clean and showers were always relaxing. After a good ten minutes of basking in the comfort of the shower, you decided you should probably head off to bed before you fell asleep in the stall. Wrapping your towel around you, you stepped out into the empty room and walked over to the mirror, wiping away the condensation that had fogged it up. 

You wrung out your hair and combed your fingers through it, stopping abruptly when you saw a figure in the mirror that startled you. Jumping in your fright, you nearly lost your towel, but luckily, you recovered it before it fell too far. Spinning around, you were surprised to discover Levi standing before you, with nothing but a towel wrapped dangerously low on his hips. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I, uh, thought this was the men’s showers. I’m exhausted and I must’ve gotten confused. Again, I’m sorry. For startling you also..” One hand gripped his towel as the other scratched the nape of his neck. His eyes avoided you at all costs as he shrunk back slowly. He was..nervous. Which was a side to Levi that no one even thought existed.

“No, no. It’s okay. It’s been a long day. I’ve done the same thing before, I just didn’t get caught, haha.." Immediately, you became just as flustered and decided to stop yourself from rambling on and spewing something else embarrassing about yourself. 

"Yeah, honest mistake, I didn’t..see anything..just, so you know. Hopefully this doesn’t make things..weird.” Finally, his eyes found yours and you smiled reassuringly.

“Nope. No, why would it be weird? I mean, we’re just having a conversation about how we almost saw each other totally naked. Totally normal between comrades.” Laughter almost always dissolved uncomfortableness. This time was no exception. 

“Exactly. Especially when we’re both still half-naked, right?” Levi allowed himself one of his rare laughs and smiled at you. 

“Let’s just make sure we walk out at separate times. Before people assume things.” You echoed his laugh as you pulled your towel up again, fearing it would slip. 

“Right. They would have too much fun with that. I’ll head out first.”

“Wouldn’t want the Captain indulging in any fun. Good call, Heichou.” You winked in a moment of bravery and bit your lip as Levi tossed one of those mysteriously mesmerizing smiles over his shoulder at you.

“You know what? C'mon. I think their faces would be amusing. A little chaos keeps things entertaining, right?” He nodded for you to walk out with him. 

After a moments deliberation, you sauntered over to his side and strolled out with him. You two couldn’t help but exchange amused grins as you heard the flurries of gasps and gossip around you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon on Tumblr for the request! :)


End file.
